MG36
The '''Heckler & Koch G36 '''or simply '''MG36 '''is an Assault Rifle. The AR only spawns out of Airdrops along with healing items. Real-life History The Heckler & Koch G36 is an AR (specifically)/LMG/SAW created by the company, Heckler & Koch. The rifle was created in 1994, but was released August 16, 2018 in ZombsRoyale.io. Spawn The MG36 only spawns out of Airdrops. However, before the Assault Rifle match of Mystery Mode was removed, MG36s may rarely spawn out of Golden Chests. Strategies * Expect a ton of people hunting you down once you pick the MG36 up, as they will heavily desire the gun due to it’s rarity. * The MG36 is an AR, therefore, it is intended for mid-range combat just like every other Assault Rifle. However, unlike other ARs, it will not fare as well at longer range since it is less accurate than that of the M4 and has shorter range than the AR-15. ** The inaccurate bullets can also be an advantage fortunately, such as trying to hit enemies who hide behind thin, indestructible cover. *** If you do not have very experienced aim, the MG's spread can help you hit shots that probably would have missed otherwise, however, try to not spray and pray, as this will make the MG extremely inaccurate and unable to hit anything. **** However, with a reasonable distance at mid-range or close encounters, it will have the potential to connect every shot like every other AR, and backed up by its main advantage over all ARs, which is a larger magazine by 60 rounds. **** Beware that the magazine takes 0.5 seconds longer to reload than that of all other ARs. This will put you at a disadvantage for a brief amount of time, if you are reloading, hide behind cover or try to avoid as many shots as possible. * The MG still has the same rate of fire, DPS, and damage as the legendary M4. So you can kill enemies and take down structures just as fast in a short amount of time. * Take note that the MG’s sound effects when firing are quite loud. You may be put at risk as enemies can predict your location by the firing sound effects. Miscellaneous Statistics Pros/Cons Pros * Decent DPS * High ROF * Huge magazine * Excellent at mid range * Good at long range * Lifesaving at close range Cons * Eats through ammo quickly * Extra reload time (compared to other ARs) * Not suitable for extremely short or long range battles * Less accurate than other ARs * Likelihood of being wanted because of the rarity of the weapon Trivia * The MG36 is the only Light Machine Gun in the game. ** The 90 round magazine hints that the MG36 is also an LMG. However, it would likely need a drum-shaped magazine to hold nearly 90 rounds. Since the MG36 is always shown in side and top-view, it is unknown if it is using an LMG magazine. * At 90 bullets in the magazine, the MG36 has the second-largest magazine in the game, with the largest being the Minigun with a 200 bullet magazine. * The MG36, along with the other two Airdrop weapons and Thor's Hammer, are the four of eight of the mythic-only weapons in the game to not have a lower rarity counterpart being a different weapon. * The MG36 also has the second highest DPM (damage per magazine) in the game, with the Minigun having the highest DPM due to the fact it has the highest magazine. Images